Unmasked memories
by Avallya
Summary: VD 5yrs later. A lot has changed. And I forgot to put in the disclaimers, I don't own the regulars. The others you don't know belong to me though.


It was cold and windy but she didn't feel it. She had been standing out there for almost an hour waiting for him; they all were. "Five more minutes." Chase said growling into his jacket. "Even if we are dead it's still god damn cold." "Speak for yourself." Destiny grinned at him and flung her hair back over her shoulder. Unlike the others she was a boceye, an immortal witch; so technically she wasn't dead. "Smart ass." "Five more minutes." She promised. There was a lot to tell him. Especially in the past three years. Their future queen was developing more powers by the day and boceye would stop aging very soon. She was going to be exactly what their kingdom needed to keep the king inline and ruling as he should. "Sierra, he's not coming and I'm not staying out in this cold for another damn minute." "So much faith." A cold voice said making the temperature seem to drop almost twenty degrees. "About damn time, we've been waiting for an hour man." Chase blew on his hands to keep warm. The hooded stranger pulled back his hood. "Is that how you speak to your king Chase?" They all blinked. Chase was the first to bow on his knees. "Of course not your majesty. Forgive my rudeness, you know how moody I get when I'm cold." The king smiled and shook his head. "Get up Chase, you don't have to suck up yet." Chase grinned and popped back up. "Good, that position hurts my knees." Sierra shook her head and pulled her cloak tighter. "Your majesty?" "Yes Sierra, go ahead. The sooner we do this the better. It's been a few years since I've seen her so I assume they've been trying to get to her before I do. Am I correct?" "Yes your majesty. Mandela has started to make her presence here and there, nothing too revealing because the queen has been feeling an energy around her. Faith and Nadia are with here at the moment." "What's the problem then? Akron hasn't been around has he?" She shook her head. "Not yet, but he will be. Mandela doesn't know that we're the queen's friends. She hasn't put two and two together but she's not as ignorant as she lets him tell her she is. They'll have to make a grab soon, her powers are above and beyond the amount needed. And you know the rules as well as I do sir, one act of evil and she's theirs." "Alright, get ready for anything. Have someone around her as much as possible and two of you watching her at night, without her knowledge if you have to. I'll be arriving soon with the others." He took Sierra's hand and kissed it respectfully. "You have all served me well and when the time comes you all will be rewarded greatly for it. I have no doubt that the queen will be safe under your care." Sierra tilted her head. "Thank you your majesty." "I think we've gotten to know each other well enough for you to call me by my first name Sierra." He smiled and held his hand out. She smiled back and placed hers in his. "As you wish . . . Damon Salvatore." * * "Gracie? Honor? Where did you guys put the coffee?" She ravaged through the cupboards but still couldn't find the key to her existence. She had been thrilled when Grace, Anya, Eve an Honor had come in reply for the roommates ad. They had turned out to be the best friends she had needed all her life. Except when they reorganized every bit of food in the house. "GRACIE!" She heard a bump and rolled her eyes. Grace never was one who was early to bed early to rise. She'd sleep all day if Bonnie let her. "I'm coming, damn." She stumbled to the opposite end and bent down to the lower shelf. "Here." She muttered shoving the can into Bonnie's hands. She flopped down at the table and held her head in her hands. Another late night and hangover. But Bonnie was used to this, probably because she usually had one herself. "One hangover-be-gone coming up." Grace perked up at this. Everyone worshipped the redhead when she started mixing the potion that cured anything from a headache to the flu, to a really nasty hangover. Grace grimaced when the door slammed shut and loud voices came shouting all around. "BE QUIET!" Grace hissed as everyone came walking in. She rubbed her head and rested it on the table. "Someone had a rough night." When the girls had moved in so had their guys. Alex, Michael and Evan, but she had grown to love them just as much as the girls. It was to the point where she worried if she didn't see them everyday. One of the these days she was just going to tell them to move on in with them, they were there every day and night anyway. "I can't believe you don't have a hangover from last night." She glared at Evan and then at Alex. "You two were with me at that party." "See the difference with that babe is that we can handle liquor better then you can. You know better then to mix some of those like you did." She groaned and shook her head causing a wave of curly black hair to fall out of her ponytail "I don't know how you can party all night and then still manage to look perfect in the morning, even when you're a mess." Bonnie gave her a disgusted look and shoved the glass at her. "Just lucky." She took a sip, made a face and started to down the drink. "Thank god," she muttered as the medicine started to take effect right away. "What do you put in that stuff?" Alex put the box of glazed donuts on the table. "A bunch of herbs and things. And thank you." She grabbed a donut and grinned when her stomach grumbled. "My stomach thanks you too." He gave her a cocky smile and leaned back in his chair. "This mean you'll run off to Bermuda with me after all?" She rolled her eyes. "And have Evie skin me alive? Honey, you're hot, but not that much." She left them laughing and grabbed her cell. She had little over two hours before she had to be at practice. Five years ago if someone had told her she'd be keeping the rent by singing in a band and having a normal life with normal people she wouldn't have believed it. But she'd been Stefan- Elena free for years now and she was beginning to get used to it. True she had unbelievable powers that she didn't show in public to anyone but her friends but that was as good as it got. No attacking vampires, no originals coming after her and no ghosts taking over her body to get out messages. She was your basic telepath, telekinetic and full-fledged psychic that you saw on TV contacting the dead. She got feelings and she could see things if she let herself. "Hey baby doll. If you want a hot shower go grab it before Gracie gets in." Michael popped his head into the bedroom. "Oh, thanks." She popped herself back into reality. She hated when she caught herself off track. Especially when it had to do with the past; Elena, Stefan, Matt, Caroline, Meredith, Alaric and Damon. Damon. There was someone who could give you mixed emotions no matter how you tried to forget him. It was impossible to forget a Salvatore, especially that dark-haired, dark-eyed Italian. She still believed there was something that no one else saw, there was something good in everyone and she would believe that until she died. Michael angled his head and tried to get passed her blocks. It wasn't very hard to figure out what she was thinking about. The boss got the same look when he was thinking of her. "Hey red, you going or do I tell Gracie to go on a head?" She shook her head. It wasn't doing her any good to dwell on what might have been if he had seen what she'd been offering that night in the clearing. "Yeah, tell her to wait about an hour." She got up, grabbed her towels and locked the bathroom door behind her. * * "Well?" Nadia lifted her head up from the conversation she was having. "It'll work, she's as crazy over him as he is over her. But he'd better be as smooth and quick as he thinks he is. Because if they get her now-" "We know Jager, believe me. It's getting close to action time so we'd better keep a real good eye on her." "We won't have to." They turned towards the voice. "Your majesty, you're early." Damon pulled the cloak off his shoulders and walked into the kitchen surrounded by the others with him. "I know, we decided to come now. It's getting dangerous." Damon, Stefan, Elena, Matt, Meredith, Alaric and Caroline grabbed seats. "Where is she?" Elena looked around the table. She had gotten to know the group very well in Italy. There had been a whole other world uncovered as she and Stefan married. She had discovered that her brother-in-law wasn't as black and white as she thought he had been in high school. "She's in the shower, should be another twenty minutes if she's taking a long one." Sierra looked at her watch. "Exactly how do we explain why we're all together? I mean it's going to look-" Evan was cut off by another voice. "Like it was all set up." Every head turned towards a very pissed off redhead. Her hair was wet and she was in an gold halter and leather pants. There was no mistaking what she was feeling because the lights flickered and the windows and doors slammed and locked. They had one pissed off witch on their hands. "Bonnie-" Honor started. "Don't even. You all have 1 minute to tell me what the hell is going on before I toss a few fire balls at you. And if I don't like your answers you're still going to fry." "Where do you want us to start?" "First off Honor, you can tell me what your real name is." Honor nodded. "I'm Faith. Grace's real name is Nadia; Anya's Sierra; Alex's Chase; Michael's Jager; Evan's is Hawk; Eve's is Destiny." "Must have been a bitch answering to a false name for five years." She glared at them. If it was one thing she couldn't handle it was being lied to. "It's not like that and you know it." "No I don't Alex- wait, what was your real name? Chase? The people who I considered my friends for five years aren't real. You all knew who I was and you lied to me. Guess where that puts you now?" She leaned across the table making him lean all the way back in his chair. "That's enough. They've been working under my orders." Damon stood up. Elena, Stefan, Meredith, Alaric, Matt and Caroline all watched in silence. Something was going to happen; except what? They didn't have a clue. "Surprise, surprise. Akron said this would happen. And I called him a liar." She laughed harshly and shook her head. "You've seen Akron? When?" Damon demanded. He looked at his team. "I thought you were protecting her." "Oh, they were Damon. Except they forget about my one power, I can dream walk. He contacted me long ago. Told me I was either going to die or join his team, told him to shove a shovel up his ass. Wasn't too happy about that. Mandela thought it was hilarious." "You've known everything about this? The kingdoms and everything?" She looked coldly at Damon. "Akron told me what he wanted me to know . . .your majesty. And like I told him, you can go straight to hell if you think I'm going to help either of you with this. My powers are not a trophy for the winner; and neither am I." She formed a giant fire ball in her hands. "I think it's time for you all to leave." She looked at the seven people she thought she had known. "That includes you, I don't live with people I don't know." "We're not going anywhere." Damon took a deep breath and stood his ground. She was going to have to give sooner or later, he hadn't spent all this time for nothing. "You did Damon, did you really think I couldn't feel your essence last night when the Sierra and Destiny disappeared. Or that I couldn't feel Stefan and Elena. I didn't feel the others because I haven't been in battle with them. I grew up mortal Damon, not stupid." She held her hand out and a mug appeared. "I knew you could feel me, just like I knew you could feel me when I left. Did you think I didn't know what you were offering the night in the clearing? If I didn't have to be what I am I would have stayed." "Um, maybe we should leave them alone?" Chase asked whispering to Sierra. "No, we're done." Bonnie answered turning her back to them. "Damn it Damon, tell her." Elena stood up and glared at the stubborn woman. "You never used to be so hard headed." Bonnie shrugged. "You never used to be so concerned about anyone else but yourself. Things change huh?" "Sit." Damon ordered. He shook his head when she raised her eyebrows. "Sorry, it's the whole King thing." He rubbed his face and motioned towards a seat. "Please, sit down. This is going to take some time to explain." She looked at the empty seat at the table and hoisted herself up on the countertop behind her. She wasn't ready to forgive anyone yet. Destiny looked at Sierra a bit hurt, causing Jager to slip an arm around her for support. "I guess the only way to start this is at the very beginning. This may be a bit confusing to you, but I'll do my best. It started in the Egypt before B.C. time-" "In Hemwuati." Bonnie finished. "I've dreamt about it a few times." He nodded. "I thought you might have. What do you see in your dreams?" She pulled out a beaded necklace. "This. It was on me the first night I woke up after the dream. Akron and Mandela was there." She narrowed her eyes at the group and concentrated hard. "So were the seven of you, that's why I felt like I recognized you when I first saw you." "Pleasure to see you again my queen." Sierra bowed down in respect and lifted her head back up to see the woman's reaction. " Queen . . . " It hurt to try to remember. "You're trying to hard." Damon said moving his hand on her arm. Instead of swiping his hand off her their fingers brushed each other, shooting her into a vision and she gasped as the sight of day escaped her. [flash: Hemwuati "My queen." Nefratiri stood up with the grace of a cat. She had been waiting for news for hours. "What is it Nadia? Did they arrive yet?" Nadia shook her head. "No my queen, but the king wishes to speak with you in your room." She looked at the girl and nodded. Walking by she took her friend's hand. "Have faith, it all will come out right." Nadia kissed the queen's hand in respect. "I have no doubt."  
  
Nefratiri smiled and left the throne room.]  
  
They watched as Bonnie's eyes changed color. Both she and Damon had been pulled into the vision. [ "You sent for me?" Daemon turned towards his wife and held out his hand. "It's almost time." She nodded and let herself be pulled into his embrace. "I know, they'll be coming soon." She lifted her head on his shoulder. "The only way he'll get to you is over my dead body." She lifted her head and stood up straight. Staring straight into his dark brown eyes. She raised her hand and ran it over the length of his body through the air, in the way of their people. It was going to be the last time she'd touch her husband for a long time. "From the shadows of the light." He said against her lips. "To the darkness of the moon." She finished giving in to the kiss.  
  
End of vision]  
  
Bonnie pulled away from Damon slowly. She looked at him and then at the others around her. "You all knew didn't you?" She didn't wait for an answer, only hurried out of the room and out to the terrace. Sierra looked at the others. "I'll call the band and tell them she's sick." Stefan and Elena watched Damon, he didn't look that much better then Bonnie had. Damon had come a long way in five years, the last thing Stefan wanted was for his brother to change sides again. "Talk to her Damon, she's just found out that you two were soulmated in Egypt and that's she's the reincarnation of druid Egyptian queen. She's scared, you could see that in her face." Damon looked at his sister and just put his head on the back of his chair. "So am I." He took a hard breath. "She has to trust me, if she doesn't combine her powers with mine like before we'll all die again. Worse, Akron will make us suffer and live to see his reign. That can't happen, there's too much riding on this, he'll destroy the world and everything with humanity." "She won't know if you don't talk to her. You made it work once, do it again." Damon looked at his family. "You sound so sure of yourself little brother." "Damon, you're a Salvatore, when it comes to women we are sure." * * "Every time I get my life together-" She muttered angrily. She had been out on the terrace maybe an hour. They thought that was going to persuade her to help them? To save humanity and all life? Damn it if they weren't right. And her and Damon-hold it right there. She thought stopping the voice. She wasn't going to get into that. Knowing that they had been soulmates thousands of years ago changed nothing; remembering how he loved her at night did nothing either, she could handle this. "You've never been able to handle Damon, what makes you think you can now?" Bonnie didn't turn around to Elena. "What do you want Elena? I'm not in the mood for your mind games." Elena leaned up against the rail. "First off you can get that stuck out from up your ass. I know you're mad-" "Mad?" She spun towards the blonde. "You don't get it do you? You all picked up in the middle of the night and left-and didn't even tell me goodbye. So was I mad? No, it hurt. It showed how much you all cared about me so I returned the favor. I like my life without the drama you and the Scooby gang brings with it. I like being able to go on with my life without worrying that someone is going to come after me for helping Stefan and Damon and taking out Klaus while bringing you back. Five years ago I thought everything was going to be different. I was all alone in a new place and when the girls came I thought things were going to be great. I had new friends and I was happy. Now, the people I trusted are working for the people I want to leave me alone. I don't care that I was stabbed in the back Elena, I'm used to it. But they lied to my face for years and faked a friendship. That, I can't forgive and I won't. I've had enough of being someone's play toy and slave. That was done when you all left me behind." "You weren't a play toy and that's very unfair." "I don't care if it's unfair Elena. I was an experiment for you and the others. I didn't want the visions or having my body taken over. Or being attacked to save your boyfriend and your ass. Do you know what happened eight days after you all left? The originals came after Fells Church, that's why I'm not there anymore. Margaret, your Aunt and Robert got out alive because I got them out. They're out there somewhere I can't find them because I'm a danger to them. The reason I have so much power is because I died and instead of actually leaving I was turned into an immortal witch, I haven't aged since I was 21. Mary, my parents, Matt's and Meredith's and everyone else is dead. That's the reward for saving the world Elena, I had to get killed by four originals. Who taught Klaus, to make matters worse." God it felt good to get everything out finally. "You've had that inside you for five years? What else?" Bonnie wanted to scream and strangle Elena. Nothing changed, everything was the same. Somehow she always managed to make her feel small and nothing. She was physically and mentally drained now and she did not want to deal with Elena or any of them any longer. "Go ahead, yell, scream, stomp your feet. If you need to then go and ahead, then get your ass back in here and listen to us." "You know what? I've had just about enough of people telling me what to do today. How about this? You, get your ass back in the house and shut the hell up Elena. I've had enough of all you." She had back Elena all the way back into the house without realizing. "Welcome to my world Elena, you don't like it? Too damn bad, I have to do a lot of things I don't like, for example being in your company. The way I survive day to day Elena is following my rules in my world. Makes me very happy." She back off letting Elena breath. "Now, I want a drink so leave me alone." 


End file.
